Hubris
by yminnie
Summary: "What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Yoongi's gaze cuts through him like a knife. He's sure his heart stops in his chest as those dark eyes bore into him as if he were a criminal that was about to be handed a life sentence for a crime he never committed. "You know, for a guy who acts like he's clueless ninety percent of the time, you sure ask a lot of questions."
1. My Head Is Haunting Me

**So I've been working on this story for a long time, and it's still not completed.**  
 **I've decided to post the first chapter because I just need to I guess.**  
 **At this present time I have no update schedule as this is quite difficult for me to write and I really want to take my time with it, to get it right.**  
 **So my updates might be far apart from each other, but i hope you hang out for and anticipate them and enjoy them when they do come.**  
 **I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be yet, but it won't be too long (I'm trying to write longer and fewer chapters).**

 **There a plenty of triggers and sensitive topics in this and I am doing my best to tag them all to the best of my knowledge. But if you do think somethings missing or I have overlooked something, please do not hesitate to send me a message. I will do my best to correct it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

"What do you remember?"

The eyes that stare into him from behind thick framed glasses do not waver for a second, not even to blink, scared perhaps that they might miss something. Perhaps he might do something worthy of them writing down in their notebook resting on the table in front of him. No, that's not it. He's sure that it's neither of these things that are causing the intense stare to be directed at him, not even close. They're waiting for him to crack, waiting for an opening that they can use to their advantage, no matter how small.

He says nothing in reply, not for the sake of being uncooperative, but for the reason that he doesn't have anything to tell them, not anything new anyway.

In truth he's already told the man everything that he could, but that in its self wasn't that much as, just like he's asking, he doesn't remember.

"Things aren't going to go any easier for you if you continue to feign innocence." The man pauses to push up the glasses that had slid to the end of his long pointed nose. "You look as guilty as anyone else I've ever had to deal with."

He makes no move to show the man that he's listening, continuing to stare at the wood of the table, memorising the grains running through it in an effort to convince himself that this isn't his reality.

"Min Yoongi!" The man's voice booms through the small room and he feels it shoot straight down his spine. He looks up slowly, staring at the man through his fringe that has been allowed to grow just that little bit too long in his detainment. The light strands allow for easier sight through it, but the tickle on the bridge of his nose is at most times distracting.

"Well, at least you remember your own name," The man mutters under his breath, the small size of the room making it easy for Yoongi to catch them.

He flexes his hands, feeling a pulling at the skin of his wrists. He doesn't need to look down to know that his hands are strapped under the metal rungs of the chair. The meta pinching at his tender skin with every movement.

"You do know what they're planning on doing to you, right?" The man speaks again; his tone growing increasingly frustrated the longer Yoongi remains mute. He leans forward on the table, the stale coffee lingering on his breath causes Yoongi to hold his. "If you think that what you're going through now is fucked up, then you're going to absolutely hate what's going to happen to you next. You're going to wish you could come back out and see me."

Yoongi knows that if he ever sees the man's face again it will be too soon. Yet he won't give him the satisfaction of believing that he's hit a nerve. He knows that he's only trying to get under his skin, because what could be worse than sitting in this room with the same man he's known for a little over a month now restrained to a chair?

Finally he laughs; causing the man to blink for what he thinks is the first time.

Yoongi laughs because despite what he could say to the man and as much as he could struggle there's no denying the fact that he's only minutes away from finding out what real hell is.

There doesn't seem to be anything else that he can do.

The man's face twists into cold, hard dislike which only prompts Yoongi to laugh harder. If he had a hand free he would have slapped it on the table, instead he opts to stamping his feet on the floor. The noise echoes through the room, rattling him to his bones.

"You really are fucking crazy," The man spits, turning his nose up at him and storms out of the room.

He should have taken the investigator at his word when he told him that things were about to get a lot worse for him. But honestly Yoongi didn't want to believe a single thing that came out of that man's mouth, the mere thought made him sick to his stomach. Yet here he was, sitting in a smooth leather chair on one side of a large stained wood desk waiting for the woman slouching on the other side to tell him just what the fuck is going on.

He'd been dragged from the cold concrete walls of the cell he'd come to know somewhat intimately over the time he'd been kept there, to a large stone building, filled with so many variations of white that he didn't even know existed.

The team of people, never less than five with the inclusion of an armed guard, leading him around often commented about how good he was being, not making a scene or resisting, Yoongi will admit it was hard to struggle when he's been doped up with medications he won't even attempt to pronounce.

They'd taken him to a room where he was presented with a pair of his own jeans, a plain black shirt two sizes too big for him and a simple pair of black slippers, no laces or belts he notices. He's surprised by the fact that he's allowed to wear his own clothes, he'd assumed that he'd be given a simple pair of cotton whites and socks if he was lucky, but this almost seemed like a luxury to him. A certain comfort that only he would be able to understand.

Honestly he wasn't sure he'd be privy to either of those anymore.

They'd asked if he felt more comfortable now he was in his own clothes a question to which he only shrugged, he'd be more comfortable if he was in his own house, and allowed them to lead him to where he was now sat.

He notices the desk in front of him is void of any object that could be used as a weapon in any form. The only things placed upon it is a pile of papers he assumes is his admission file and a mug of what he guesses is coffee judging from the aroma, though by the lack of steam rising from the top he knows it's gone cold, having been forgotten on the desk. He can't help but notice the fact that it has been placed close to her elbow, too far away for him to reach without getting up and taking a step.

Essentially deemed a safe distance.

"Min Yoongi. Twenty three years old." The woman finally begins, glancing down at the papers in front of her as she does. "Court ordered admittance. Dissociation amnesia." She glances up at him finally, staring at him with hard eyes before looking down at the papers again. She's beautiful he deduces a scary kind of beautiful with sharp eyes and a sharp nose, foreign of course, judging by her slight accent he guesses England, but which part he's not sure. "Symptoms not limited to anxiety, delusions…" She continues before cuttings herself off again her eyes still scanning, though Yoongi feels as though she has more to add as she looks at him again, folding her hands together on the desk.

"Well Min Yoongi, it will be interesting getting to know you."

He doubts that.

She's quiet again as she flips through the pages, reading quickly and moving on. Eventually she looks up, glancing behind him to the guard standing at the door.

"You'll be taken to your room now to get settled in. Someone will come and collect you when it's time for your meal." She dismisses him, not looking at him longer than a few seconds before her eyes are once again reading, her brow crinkling slightly causing fine lines to appear on her forehead.

He remains seated, glaring at her as if it would make her look up. "That's it?"

She looks at him, offering a small professional smile. "Yes Mr. Min that is all. Now please, you will be escorted to your room."

He feels the presence of the guard behind him; they grab his arm just under the elbow and force him to stand, leading him he assumes they believe, gently to the door without a word.

They walk him down a long corridor, the walls the same shade of white as the foyer and office he'd passed through earlier. He briefly wonders if they know that it's not the best colour choice. He can feel the sanity slowly draining from him the longer he's forced to stare at the stark whiteness of them. It's almost void, worse than black. White has always been associated with innocence, pureness, clean, but Yoongi has always held a distaste for it, preferring the comforting dark colours to hold him through the dark times.

Holding distaste for a colour? He smirks, confusing the guard that still holds a firm, almost bruising grip on him. Perhaps he really does belong here.

He's stopped almost immediately outside a door. The number four stares back at him with something he could almost call maliciousness from where it's branded into the metal of the door, high and central above a small window about the size of a mailbox slot.

He glances at the guards, attempting to gage from them what they want him to do. His only answer is one stepping forward purposely, a set of keys in his hands which he shakes slightly until he finds the right one and places it in the lock. The door swings open with a loud creak and Yoongi waits until they instruct him to enter.

They step aside allowing the one who still holds a firm grip on him to step up to the door.

The walls of the room are an unsurprising white with two beds separated by two side tables and a small desk and chair set up in the corner. There's another door on the fall wall which he assumes leads to a bathroom. Someone is sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on his thighs as his fingers fidget with one another. He looks up as Yoongi steps in, the door closing behind him as he does so, the feeling of finally having the guards leave causing him to sigh in relief.

"So, who did I piss off to put into a room with you?" He asks, moving to sit down on the opposite bed.

Kim Seokjin stares back at him, watching his every move with an intense curiosity. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you."

He laughs at that, silently thankful that the elder is here with him. He won't have to go through this alone.

He kicks off his shoes, the coolness of the tile floor sending chills through him before he falls back against the mattress, his head hitting the soft pillows with a thud as he closes his eyes.

Jin stays silent, though Yoongi can tell by the aura practically manifested around the elder that he has many questions to ask. But he allows Yoongi to slip into a comfortable sleep guided by the cocktail of drugs currently dancing their way throughout his system.

The sound of footsteps walking past the metal door every so often let him know that someone is always watching, even when he is locked in the security of his room. He's aware that from now on there will always be someone watching over him, keeping a constant close eye on him and that in its self is unnerving. But at the present time is not able to be helped.

Though he's comforted by the fact that he has a familiar face right beside him, someone who he can talk to in the confines of their room when the days get too much, he can't help feeling as though it's wrong. That something about this whole situation is off and needs to be corrected sooner rather than later.

But if he really thinks about it he's currently in a mental hospital, so things are already pretty fucked up.

The scrapping of a key turning in a lock wakes him up. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes sure that he only put his head down on the pillow moments ago. The same guard from before opens the door, stepping inside without waiting for an invitation. Not that it's up to Yoongi to give him one.

He glances at Jin across the room, the elder sitting up on his bed, his back resting against the wall as his hands tap against his knees, seemingly bored in the tiny room.

"Oh, it must be time for tea," The elder almost sings, jumping off the bed as Yoongi looks on curiously to see what the guard will do.

"Come on. Time to eat," Is all he says as he grabs Yoongi's arm and hauls him off the bed, it wouldn't be too much trouble as Yoongi has always been slim, and even he has noticed the extra weight that has dropped off him since his arrest.

He allows him to pull him up, steading himself on his feet as Jin waits for the two by the door. "I wonder what they'll have on the menu tonight," The elder asks to no one in particular as he stares down the corridor.

Yoongi trails behind him guard at his side, he'd noticed a small name badge when he walk by him out the door, Lee is all it read, and he wonders how the elder can be in such good spirits. They pass down a passage boarded on each side by doors with the same branded numbers, He can't see inside enough to know if anyone is in them as the grip on his arm pulls him forward with hast. They end up down the stairs to the ground floor in a common area; the colours down here are darker, with dark couches and chairs, more appealing to Yoongi. He's pulled straight past them, instead being led into a room set up like a cafeteria with long communal tables stretching almost the entirety of the small room. A few people are already sitting at them, obviously waiting for their meal of the night.

"Yoongi, we should sit over there," Jin calls from a few meters in front of him; he's pointing at one of the only smaller tables at the back that is currently seating a group of three. Yoongi raises his eyebrow in confusion, there's already people sitting there. He feels the fingers on his arm let go and the presence of the guard leave him. He looks over his shoulder to see the guard, Lee, talking to what looks to be one of the nurses, she nods and then he leaves the room. Yoongi looks back over at Jin who's still looking at him expectantly and nods, walking over to the table he'd suggested.

He takes the time to glance around the space, finally able to see the other people he will be spending every day with from now until he's allowed to leave, if that day ever comes. He's surprised to find that most of them look quite normal, normal in the sense that no one is running around screaming or throwing things that shouldn't be thrown.

There are people ranging from young teenagers to some well into their sixties and he wonders just how long each of them have been here. If the elders had been here for years, or if they suddenly snapped and ended up here later in life. He's never given much thought to the lives of other people, but he hopes it's the later, if only so he can hold onto a little bit of hope for himself.

He catches the eye of a few of them, an unnerving feeling flooding through him as they remain staring at him with curious eyes without a hint of shame. Oh great he's like the shiny new toy.

He turns to Jin confused as to why his friend is standing in front of the table instead of sitting down. Out of the three people sitting at the table only one of them looks up, a man about their age with twitching hands that he tries to hide by his sides.

"What?"

Yoongi looks between the man and Jin, noticing the annoyed expression on his friend's face. Jin just stands there staring at the table as if he was expecting them to get up.

"Jin?"

The elder doesn't even blink as Yoongi calls out his name.

"You three need to move, now."

The man scoffs, turning away from Jin to talk to the other two, who have made no move to look at the two of them, almost as if they didn't want to, as if they were scared to.

Yoongi touches Jin's elbow gently, trying to get him to drop it. "Jin come on, we'll just go sit somewhere else."

"No." His tone of voice causes a shiver to run down Yoongi's spine. "This is our spot, Yoongi. They have to leave." There's a pause that follows that had Yoongi holding his breath. "In fact they need to leave."

The guy turns back then, a glint hint in his eyes as he stares straight though Jin, and Yoongi realises that he's staring at him. The coldness in his eyes causes Yoongi to freeze up, worried that the guy might just try and attack him. He's opening his mouth to talk to Jin again when his friend speaks up. He leans forward his face an inch from the other mans, who leans back as much as he can without making it to obvious.

"I swear if you three don't get up in three seconds you're all going to regret it when we get free time in the common room later." Did he just hear Jin, Kim Seokjin, threaten another human being? Nothing about this scene was making sense in Yoongi's brain. "This is our table, so get your fucking asses up and go sit somewhere else."

Finally taking Jin's threats seriously the three get up quickly, collecting their trays as they do so and move to another table. Yoongi watches them the entire way, making sure that none of the men got it in their heads to attack Jin with the tray.

"Come on," Jin speaks from beside the table, his hand gesturing for Yoongi to join him with his face split into a kind smile. Yoongi steals one more glance over at the group and finds the guy staring back at him, his eyes wide and curious with something that Yoongi is almost scared to delve into. He shakes his head, it's obviously because the guy is crazy and he shouldn't bother himself by worrying. He takes a seat beside Jin and stares at the door, waiting for something that even he's unsure of.

He feels a strange sensation on the side of his face and turns back to find Jin staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for something.

"What?" His voice comes out brash and short, still annoyed at his friend for being so harsh with their fellow patients.

Jin tilts his head in the direction of the food. "Aren't you going to go get us some food?"

Yoongi scoffs but gets up nonetheless rolling his eyes as he walks past the other patients to get in line for the food. Surely there had to have been some sort of altercation between Jin and the others that caused him to act like that, Yoongi only just got here, he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

He stands at the back of the line, switching from foot to foot as he feels the weight of eyes upon him, picking him apart. A small part of him begins to feel self-conscious, but he spots something in front of him that holds some recognition in his hazy mind.

"Hoseok?"

The head of brown hair in front of him turns around quickly, the grin of his friend greeting him immediately as the light in Hoseok's eyes reflects the lights above them.

"Yoongi!"

His friend bounds towards him, not sparing a thought for the people he pushes out of the way. Yoongi braces himself for the impact a second before Hoseok's arms are wrapping tightly around him. "I'm so glad you're here. This place has been so boring without you."

Yoongi laughs, felling something within him lift. "I'm positive that's not true."

Hoseok only smiles as he keeps an arm slung over his shoulders, comfortable with him.

They walk back to their table with the food; Jin sits waiting as he picks the invisible dirt from his fingernails. He smiles when he notices the two and the food they're carrying in their hands.

"So you found him?" Jin asks, gesturing to Hoseok who takes a seat across from them.

"Yep." Yoongi glances around the dining hall finding no one else he recognises and yet every eye still seems to be trained on him. Felling uneasy he turns back to his friends. "Are the others here?"

Hoseok and Jin look at each other before Jin turns to him, nodding. "They're around."

Well Yoongi supposes there is more ominous ways to answer his question.

The dining hall empties out soon after; and Yoongi finds himself surprised to find that no one really loiters around after dinner, no one but the three of them who are currently on the receiving end of a harsh glare from the orderlies whispering amongst themselves by the door.

He once again feels uncomfortable under their scrutinising eyes, as if they could see something that he can't. As if something was so wrong with him that they were forced to keep him under constant supervision.

"So what are we expected to do now?" He asks his friends, feeling out of place in his surroundings.

Jin is still busy eating, so Hoseok is the one who answers him, glancing quickly at the orderlies. "This is usually the time when we have a few hours of free time before lights out, but..." He trails off, glancing at the orderlies again.

"But, what?" Yoongi leans forward, eager to hear what Hoseok was going to say.

Hoseok leans in close, not wanting to be overheard. "But I think they might have other plans for you tonight."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Min Yoongi!" He desperately wants to ask Hoseok more, if only so he can prepare himself for what lies before him, but the booming voice of the orderly who has stepped forward, beckons his attention. "Let's go."

The man is in his forties, his skin tan and arms strong as he hauls Yoongi's slight frame from his seat. His tray knocks against the table as his hand bumps it as he tries to find his balance.

"Let go." He demands, his eyes hard as he stares up at the man. He wants to stay with his friends, to feel safe and secure with familiar faces by his side, but the man demands that he be separated, and there's not much Yoongi can do as he's pulled away, his friend's faces vanishing as the door is shut behind him, shutting them off from each other. "What are you doing?"

"Protocol says that you have to go back to your room after dinner. So, back to your room you go." He replies in a deadpan voice, almost like a recording stuck on a loop.

"For how long?"

The orderly stops outside his room, turns his key in the lock and swings the door open. "You're not really in any position to be asking questions, or making demands." Yoongi follows his eyes to where his fingers still hold a tight grip around his bicep, his fingers almost overlapping due to the skinniness of his arm.

The orderly pushes him into the room, his eyes flitting around in an effort to look anywhere but into Yoongi's eyes, as if he was afraid that he would try and infect him with his insanity. Maybe he's right, but Yoongi has never felt saner. He stares at the man as he walks back to the door and just as it begins to close Yoongi speaks.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." The small smile on his face causes a shiver to run down the man's spine, as if he were looking into the eyes of the devil who stands before him appearing to be a slight, if not too skinny twenty three year old man.

Because Yoongi isn't supposed to know why he's been admitted, not the real truth anyway, that's what everyone was told. But something in his eyes, that the orderly only saw because he made the mistake of looking up, told him that perhaps the man, who claims to have amnesia, knows more than he's letting on.

The door slams shut and Yoongi is left with the silence of the room and his own thoughts, what a volatile combination.

He sits down on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge staring at the other side, at Jin's bed, that stands so perfectly made as if the elder had not slept in it the previous night. He thinks about what Hoseok and Jin are doing right now as he sits locked in his room like some kind of animal. They're probably lounging around talking together like old times, while he wonders what fucking bullshit this protocol is.

He lies back eventually, staring up at the ceiling where the light from outside plays with the shadows in the room, neither catching the other in an endless cycle of cat and mouse. He didn't bother to turn the light on when he came in and he can't be bothered now, his mattress having become strangely comforting for a hard slab of foam and springs.

His eyes snap open to the sound of the door creaking open and a shadowy figure stepping inside, alarmed he sits fully upright, his hands coming up to a defensive position by his face, that he has no doubt would be laughable to anyone who sees it.

Right on cue a chuckle finds its way out of the darkness towards him. "It's just me."

He relaxes at the sound of Jin's voice, as the elder makes his way to his own bed, sits down and pulls off his slippers, placing them down neatly beside the bed. "So, how was your first day?"

Yoongi glances at him from his position back against the pillows, not sure if he heard him right. "Are you seriously asking that? I expected that type of stupid question from Taehyung, not you."

Jin only nods, knowing that it was stupid the second he asked it, but quite frankly he didn't have anything to say that wouldn't be classed as insensitive or stupid to Yoongi.

They lie in silence for exactly two minutes and thirty nine seconds, if the counting in Yoongi's head is reliable before he grows restless and sits up. "So what happens now?"

Jin turns on his side, starting at him with sleepy eyes. "You mean right now, or in general?"

"Right now."

"Right now you go to sleep." Jin rolls over to face the wall, done with the conversation to Yoongi's surprise. But with nothing else to do he lies back down, pulling the covers up to his chin as a sense of comfort. He's just closing his eyes, ready to welcome sleep when the door swings open, the hinges creaking loudly causing him to spring back up all signs of sleep lost.

"You need to take your pills." A different orderly from the man before walks to his bed with a small plastic container and a cup of water, holding them out for Yoongi to take.

"What is it?" Yoongi asks sceptically, having no idea what cocktail of drugs these people are giving him.

"Something that will have you seeing rainbows and unicorns." Yoongi was never the laughing type. The guy sighs, moving the cups closer to Yoongi. "Just take them; I want to go to knock off for the night."

He grabs the pills, throwing them into his mouth and chasing it with the water, because hell, he's sure he's done worse things. He's in this place after all. And perhaps maybe they'll help him find some sleep.

The man takes the containers back without a word and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yoongi turns to Jin to see the slow rise and fall of his shoulders and he sleeps peacefully and he feels oddly jealous of his friend for being able to find that degree of comfort in a place like this. Though without warning his own eyes grow heavy and he doesn't even feel his head hit the pillow as the drugs take control of his body and send him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Yoongi?"

He sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes that feel heavy from sleep. Why would somebody be disturbing him at this time of night?

"Yoongi?" The same voice calls. Through the darkness he can make out eyes peering at him through the slot in his door, the light from the hallway illuminating them in a way that looks almost inhuman, but from this distance he can't make out who they belong to.

Reluctantly he gets up, figuring the person obviously knows who he is and are not going to go away any time soon. He walks over to the door coming eye to eye with the uninvited guest.

"I knew it was you, Yoongi-hyung!" The boy calls excitedly, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he grins.

Wait… He knows that voice.

His brain spins as he tries to put two and two together

"Tae?"

His face moves up to finally show Yoongi that grin, one that he couldn't mistake anywhere.

"Heya, Yoongi-hyung. When did you get here?"

"T-This morning," He stutters out, still confused as he tries to wrap his head around what's going on.

"That long and you haven't come to visit me? I'm hurt, hyung."

"I didn't really have much of a choice," He retorts.

Tae smiles again. "That's okay, I found you instead. Now let me come in."

"What? Tae, the doors locked."

His smile turns into that same grin again, so mischievous and cunning, yet strangely safe. Seeing it again is like recalling a memory you didn't know you had forgotten and feeling warm and safe again, just like you did back then.

Yoongi hasn't felt safe for a long time.

"It's okay, Yoongi-hyung. I've got the keys."


	2. And My Heart Feels Like A Ghost

"Taehyung!" Jin's voice sings from across the room, Tae's arrival at their room waking him up.

"Jinnnie," Tae sings back, pushing his way past Yoongi and over to the elder. "It feels like so long since I've seen you."

Jin nods, staring at Taehyung with an expression that Yoongi can't decipher. "Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

Yoongi stands by the now closed door watching the two with curiosity before he steps forward confused as to what the hell is going on. He walks up behind Tae, grabbing him by the elbow and forcing him to look at him. Tae's wide eyes are all he can make out in the dark, the whites almost glowing in the small space. "What are you doing here?"

He grabs Tae's hand, forcing him to hold it up as the keys hit against one another, the sound surrounding them as it almost bounces off the walls. "And where the hell did you get these keys from?"

Tae grins; slowly retracting his arm from Yoongi's as he makes his way towards the elder's bed, making himself comfortable in the messy sheets. He stares at Yoongi with an almost hurt look in his dark eyes, his lips forming into a pout as he explains. "I already told you, hyung. You never came to see me, so I had to come see you."

He lounges back against the pillows, spinning the keys around on his finger. "As to where I got these, well, let's just say I have a wild imagination and sticky fingers."

Yoongi runs his hands over his face, exhaustion suddenly coming over him like a wave. "I don't have time for your games Tae. Why are you even in here?"

Tae sits up then, giving Yoongi his full attention before his eyes slip over to Jin, who's sitting up in his bed staring at the two of them. "I'm here for the same reason you are." He gestures at Jin, who looks as though he's almost wishing for Tae to stop talking. "We're both in here because of you, Hyung."

Yoongi blinks, not sure if he heard him right. What the hell does any of that even mean? They're both in here because of him? How can he find the answer to that when he doesn't even know why he's in here in the first place?

He looks over at Jin, who's still staring at Tae like the younger shouldn't have opened his mouth. Tae seems oblivious to it as his demeanour suddenly changes as he grins up at Yoongi.

"So, you guys got any snacks in here?"

Yoongi finds it's impossible to get Tae to leave. Even when he kicks the younger off of his bed and burrows under his blankets pretending to be asleep, the younger fails to get the hint. Instead he lounges at the end of Jin's bed, the eldest seeming comfortable enough to have Tae share with him. Yoongi on the other hand, has had enough.

"Are you staying here all night?" He huffs, pulling the blanket away from his face and glaring at the two of them.

"Is that an invitation?" Tae asks in return, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Yoongi groans, turning away to face the wall and pulling his blanket back over his head. "Definitely not."

"I thought your meds were meant to make you nicer, you're as mean as ever, hyung." Tae pouts.

"I'm not being mean; you're going to get us all in trouble if they catch you in here."

A small smile graces Tae's lips, almost sad in the darkness surrounding them. Yoongi himself feels a shift in the atmosphere, as though something has been sucked out of the room. He sits up again, curious as he studies Tae's features as the light from the small window in the door causes shadows to dance across them, twisting them beyond recognition.

"Don't worry hyung. That won't happen." Tae whispers, his voice almost drowned out by the heavy silence that has settled into the room.

Jin opens his mouth, thank god, Yoongi almost groans eager to hear the eldest tell Tae to leave. Though he's left dumbfounded by the words that leave his mouth.

He leans forward, putting his arm over Tae's shoulders and pulls the younger against him. "Don't take his words to heart, Tae." He glances up at Yoongi with an almost accusatory glare. "Yoongi is happy to see you again."

"Yeah, he's sure acting like it," Tae pouts, giving Yoongi a sad look.

Yoongi rolls his eyes, knowing well himself that the whole situation has been blown out of proportion. He just wants to sleep. Is that too much to ask?

He opens his mouth to reply when a beam of light shines through the door, sweeping across the room illuminating everything in its path. Everything including Tae. For a time that feels like eternity to Yoongi he watches as the two of them stare into the light but do nothing to hide the extra person in the room, Jin's arms still holds Tae tightly against him. Yoongi moves quickly, pulling his covers away from his body and grabs Tae, wrenching him out of Jin's grip and pulls him down onto his bed and covers the both of them.

He can just make out Tae's wide eyes staring up at him with shock in the dark, their breath mingling together in the small space. Both their chests heaving against each other, a mixture of shock and anxiety controlling them.

"Hyung?"

"Shh," Yoongi silences him quietly with a finger to his lips. He groans as he feels Tae smile against it, this is no time to be acting up.

Yoongi keeps himself flush against Tae, hoping that his smaller body is enough to cover Tae's, he's hoping that Tae himself isn't doing anything stupid to give them away like hanging his feet out the end of the blanket.

The light surveys the room in three more sweeping motions before the heavy footsteps are making their way back down the hall, away from the three.

Yoongi slowly removes his finger from Tae's lips when he's positive the younger isn't going to shout or do anything to call attention to them all and bring the guard back.

"I'm tired, Yoongi-hyung," He breathes, his eyes shuttering closed as he snuggles against the mattress.

Yoongi sighs, rolling off him to lay by his side. He's too tired now to try and get him to leave and in any case the guard might still be lurking in the corridors and he doesn't want Tae to get in trouble if he catches him while he sneaks back to his room.

Heat presses against his side as Tae moulds himself to him, the bed is not big enough to hold the two of them, but he doesn't have the heart to banish Tae to the floor for the night. Instead he lies still allowing Tae to wrap his arms around him and breathe slowly against his neck.

The room is silent once again as he listens closely to Jin's soft snores from across the room. He's amazed at the way the eldest is taking the whole thing, as if it were an everyday occurrence that Tae would wind up here.

Tae's arms tighten around him and for a second he feels suffocated, as if the act were wrong in some way. But they've done this a thousand times before and he's not quite sure why it would now be causing this reaction within him, so he pushes it to the side into a place where things can be left for another day.

He's just drifting off to sleep when he feels Tae shift again. "I missed you, Hyung."

He can't explain the way his heart constricts in his chest and his palms slide along the feverish skin of his thighs with sweat.

A loud bang followed by the screech of metal grinding against metal rips him from a deep sleep, causing his hands to reach up and cover his ears. It's a second before an orderly is stepping into the room, not waiting for an invitation. And another long second for Yoongi to realise that it was entirely too easy to move about in his bed without knocking against Tae.

He looks to his side, his eyes wide as he's ready to tell Tae that he was too stupid to leave and now he's gotten them both in trouble. But his grinning friend is no longer by his side. He looks around, ignoring the orderly who now stands over his bed staring down at him with a confused, but ultimately unsurprised expression.

"Come on, let's go."

He says nothing as he flips his covers off, knowing that there is no way Tae is under there but needing to check anyway, to be sure, because how could he just leave? He looks to Jin, hoping he can offer him some sort of reassurance, but he sees nothing but a tidy bed and no Jin. Reluctantly he stares at the orderly, the displeased expression on the man's face doing nothing to brighten Yoongi's mood.

"I said let's go, or do you want to go hungry?"

If Yoongi was given the choice he'd go hungry, but the strong grip around his bicep seems to have other ideas as it pulls him from his bed, his hair a tangled mess at the back of his head as he's given no time to look decent. Not that it really matters in here.

He's seated roughly into a hard metal seat in the same room he had dinner last night. The room is surprisingly full and he wonders just how many people are housed at this mad house. They sit in groups of two or three, either chatting amongst themselves or staring idly at their food.

As the same orderly returns from before with a plate of food and a small cup of pills he realises that he's the only one who is sitting alone. Even the patients that look half comatose are surrounded by others, an observation that has him feelings desperately alone.

The orderly remains by his table, staring down at him with the same displeased expression as he waits for Yoongi to take his pills. He reluctantly takes them, chasing them with a cup of cold water, because as alone as he feels, the company of the orderly is not something that he welcomes.

He's left alone to his own thoughts afterwards though he finds it hard to concentrate with the cocktail of drugs in his system making his head foggy and his body weak, the constant eyes he feels on him from the orderlies unnerves him. He's noticed in his short time here that he seems to be one of the only patients that have the privilege of having their own private escort everywhere they go. Everyone else seems to have free reign of where they go at each time, at least for the most part.

He thinks Tae is the exception, sneaking around after dark stealing orderly's keys and going wherever he pleases. Which Yoongi hopes won't be his bed for the second night in a row.

A sharp tap on his shoulder breaks him out of his thoughts as the orderly stands behind him. At this point Yoongi is almost tempted to offer the guy a bride to at least crack a smile or something, his whole demeanour is putting him on edge.

"It's time to move," He speaks in a gruff tone, pulling Yoongi's chair back in an effort to get him up quicker. Yoongi shoots him a glare as he gets up with no other choice and begins walking back the way he came, back towards his room.

He makes it to just around the corner when a large hand grips his elbow and pulls him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yoongi only shrugs in response, trying to get the orderly's hand off him. Shouldn't it say in his file somewhere that he hates being touched? Though he doubts this guy would care either way, whether or not he read it, Yoongi wouldn't have the slightest clue.

"Your schedule says you're spending the morning in the common room." He turns Yoongi around and leads him down another white corridor to the right, until they stop in front of a room set up with tables and chairs that look as though they are used for playing board games. There's a nurses station in the corner and big glass windows lining the far wall. The strong hands push him forward. "So go, make friends or something."

"I already have friends," He mumbles, glaring back at the man.

Something flashes through the man's eyes but it's gone in a second as the orderly turns away and walks to the nurse's station, leaving Yoongi alone in a room full of crazies.

He doesn't belong here.

He can't believe that he does.

He steps forward, keeping his eyes trained on the ground in an effort to avoid eye contact with anyone and piss them off, or worse, have them come over to him and try and start a conversation.

There's a crushing weight over his heart that that just about knocks him off his feet as he moves forward. The feeling manifests so quickly and strongly that he has to hold onto the closest chair for support as to not fall over. It feels familiar in the way that he knows he's felt it before, yet foreign as if it were years ago and the actual feelings have faded over time, not allowing him the memory to place it in his past.

He takes deep breathes in an effort to gain control of himself before he straightens back up, taking a step forward and running straight into a solid object.

"What the f-," He exclaims, as he glances up angrily trying to see who just walked right into him. He's shocked to find himself staring into the dull eyes of Jeon Jungkook, they're almost vacant as they stare down at him, clouded over in confusion before curiosity replaces it.

"Oh, hyung?" Even his voice sounds dull; his words falling past his lips in an almost sluggish manner as if speaking were too much effort.

"Jungkook? What are you doing here?"

He manages to catch a hint of surprise flash across the younger's face before it disappears just as quickly. "Don't you know why, hyung?"

"What? How would I know why?"

Jungkook stares at him for a minute before finally speaking. "They were right, you really don't remember."

"Who was right?" He reaches forward and grabs the younger's arm. "What am I missing?"

The side of Jungkook's mouth quirks up into a tiny smile. "It's not for me to say."

Yoongi wants to question him more, but the younger is already closed off and he doesn't want to push it, doesn't know how fragile the younger is. Instead he steps forward wrapping him in his arms and burying his face in his neck in a hug that the younger doesn't return, instead opting to keeping his arms by his side. "I've missed you, Jungkookie."

A beat skips in silence.

"I've missed you too, hyung."

Yoongi pulls back quickly when he feels the sadness from earlier enveloping him. Its shadowy hands reaching out towards him with the promise of a warm embrace, one that he would never be able to break free from. That is the feeling that Jungkook invokes in him.

Complete and utter despair that threatens to swallow him whole.

They find couches next to the window to sit, the sky outside bright and cloudless, a complete contrast to the almost dark feeling enveloping the room. He wonders as he leans back in his chair to stare at Jungkook, if the other patients feel it to; if the waves of despair rolling off of Jungkook are affecting them as well. Though a quick glance around the room would tell you that they have their own problems to worry about.

Yoongi appears to be the only one.

It clouds his mind, thick pillowy shadows caressing him in a way that scares him to death. As if one slip of his already retreating mind would be the end of him, as if it would give the darkness the chance to corrupt him completely.

What happened to the soft caring boy that he knew?

How long has it been since he's seen him?

He'd been kept in isolation for so long that time seemed almost insignificant after a while. Days and months blurring into a mass that could have spanned a few years at least. But he has no way of knowing.

His curiosity gets the best of him as he leans forward, causing Jungkook to raise an eyebrow at him. "How long has it been?"

"Since what?" The younger questions, his mouth drawing down into a frown.

"Since we've seen each other?"

Jungkook stares at him, serious enough to cause Yoongi to squirm in his seat. And suddenly he blinks; his face reverting back to the blank expression Yoongi now knows him for. "What happened to you, Hyung?"

"W-What?" Yoongi stutters out, taken off guard by the question.

"Why did you do this? Was it because of what was going on in your own head, or was it like Tae said and we actually did something wrong?" His voice comes out distressed, as if his own mind was struggling to make sense of everything, just like Yoongi's.

"What did Tae say?"

Jungkook shakes his head, dismissing the question. "Nothing. Actually I'm not supposed to say anything."

Yoongi leans forward in his chair, grabbing hold of Jungkook's wrist tightly in his fingers. The darkness crashes over him, consuming his mind as he turns his wrist over staring at the fresh and faded cuts working their way vertical and horizontall up the entire expanse of his arm. He looks back up to Jungkook whose staring down at him curiously as he slowly pulls his arm back. The darkness retreats from Yoongi's mind, so he can think, though it remains hanging above them in the room. A dark cloud hanging over the both of them, waiting for its chance to rain.

"Jungkook, what aren't you supposed to tell me?"

The younger opens his mouth to answer when a voice interrupts them. "Jungkookie! There you are!"

Yoongi is startled as he looks up in the voices direction. Taehyung come bounding towards them, throwing himself across Jungkook's lap with a grin. He looks up from Jungkook to Yoongi who's staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, Yoongi-hyung," He smiles. "What's up?"

"Do they just let you roam free at all times?" Yoongi asks confused as to why Tae always seems to be out and about by himself, while everyone else seems to be confined by some sort of schedule. He'd like to pretend that it doesn't bother him, but he's not that big of a person.

"Well I wouldn't say they specifically let me, but I know how to talk my way out of most unfortunate situations." He looks over to the nurse's station with a grin. "Being kept under constant supervision is one of them."

"Care to share?" Yoongi asks offhandedly.

Tae winks, a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Yoongi-hyung, that's one of my closest secrets, but maybe if you really think, you can figure it out for yourself."

Yoongi only blinks, giving up as he slumps back into his seat, staring out the window into the bright blue that he wishes he could be engulfed in.

Tae still lounging across Jungkook turns to the younger with a serious expression. Yoongi wonders if the red head feels the despair rolling off Jungkook like he does, but Tae seems unaffected by the casual way he acts.

"So have you seen him lately?" He asks, to which Jungkook nods slowly, his eyes moving to Yoongi with an expression the elder can't read. "How is he doing?"

"The same." Jungkook replies without a hint of emotion.

"It's a shame." Tae replies sadly. "If only he knew that he doesn't have to be like that anymore. That the person who can help him is right here."

Yoongi leans forward, though his friends seem to be ignoring him.

"Who are you talking about? Who needs help?"

Tae turns to him finally with a confused expression, as if he only just remembered that Yoongi was present for their conversation.

"Jimin." He states, as if the answer were obvious.

Jimin…

The mere mention of his name causes Yoongi's pulse to race, his palms growing sweaty as he tries to wipe them on his pants.

"He really misses you, hyung." Jungkook pipes up, looking at Yoongi with an almost accusatory expression. "Though he would never say that out loud. Not after everything."

"What do you mean?" He asks, growing antsy at their words. What do they know that he doesn't? What does everyone know that he doesn't?

They both look at him now, their gazes not the welcoming stares of the friends that he knows. It reminds him of the way the man who interrogated him looked at him, like they didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Like he was the problem.

It's Jungkook who speaks.

"Hyung, when are you going to stop pretending that you're innocent?"

Yoongi doesn't know the answer to that.

He doesn't remember the answer.


	3. I Need To Feel Something

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Jin?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi rounds the corner, his feet dragging along the clean white tiles of the hallway. He'd gotten himself lost after leaving the watchful eyes of Lee and happened to lose himself among the twisting corridors of the institution. That was until he spotted the unmistakable face of Jin from the other side of a glass window./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Seokjin-hyung?" He calls again as he rounds a corner sure that this one will deliver him to his friend./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Jin stands in front of him staring at the reflection of himself in the window, a curious expression on his face./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you doing?" Yoongi asks him, unsure how to react to the behaviour./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Jin acts as though he doesn't hear him, turning slightly to see his face from different angles, his fingers coming up the brush at his lips as he sighs heavily./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Why is it that someone like me is stuck in here?" His tone is sad as he shifts finally turning to look at Yoongi, his eyes despondent unlike anything Yoongi has seen on him before. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi thinks for a minute, feeling the question weighing heavily upon him, a feeling he hasn't been able to shake since being here. "I assume it was what was best for you, best for all of you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Jin's brow furrows in confusion. "You think this is best for me?" His tone rises, making him appear bigger than he is and Yoongi shrinks back. "You think that all of us are stuck in here instead of out in the real world living our lives, is best for us?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I…I didn't mean it like that." Yoongi stumbles, though Jin only waves him off./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Forget it. It's not my place to ask those kinds of questions." His eyes turn hard as he stares at Yoongi causing the younger to gulp under the scrutiny. "But I would like to ask you one thing."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Unease washes over Yoongi, as he nods for him to continue./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""When are you going to stop being so selfish?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi blinks, sure he just heard him wrong. If anyone was going to give someone a lecture about being selfish it would be Yoongi giving Jin one. Jin shouldn't be turning it around on him when he's doing nothing wrong./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh and Namjoon's looking for you." He continues offhandedly, glancing behind Yoongi slightly as if noticing something. "You'd better hurry; I'd say you don't have too much longer until your guard catches up with you again."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi nods, turning down the hall away from Jin in search of the leader, anxiously looking behind him to make sure he hasn't been caught. He only finds Jin staring after him before he turns the corner./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He continues walking, having no idea which direction Namjoon will be in or if he's even in this part of the building, Jin didn't really give him much to go on. He's constantly looking over his shoulder every few minutes sure that the next time he looks will be the time Lee is right on his tail again./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He's just turned down a long corridor and comes face to face with a large garden that stretches out in front of him like a beautiful oasis that he almost hates that it's been kept from him. He reaches out, sure that he can touch the light reflecting off the grass when his fingers make contact with the glass window in front of him. Momentarily confused his brow furrows and he tries again, only to see his fingers scrape against the now smudged glass./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He walks to the side, sure that there is some way to get out there; they wouldn't just have this here for no reason. Around the side he finds a door that opens into the outside, the breeze hits him immediately and he breathes in the cleanness of it. Savouring every moment that he can spend out here before they inevitably find him again./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He steps out, the air outside cooler the further he walks, the sun shines down into the space but isn't strong enough to penetrate the chill on the air around him. Whether it's actually that cold or it's just his surrounds he's not entirely sure. He carries on further, finding a spot to sit away from the door, in case his orderly happens to spot him and breathes. He breathes deeply something that he's found he hasn't been capable of doing since he was admitted. No even before then. Maybe even since his time in detainment./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He closes his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax in the sun. When he hears a thudding coming from the right and turns his head to see what the cause was. He spots Namjoon running past almost frantically, as his eyes seem to search in every direction. Yoongi watches him run past the garden with curiosity before he's out of sight. Yoongi sighs, facing back towards the sun. He knows Namjoon is looking for him, but at the present time, he'd much rather sit here in peace. Something that he hasn't felt in a long time./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"That carefully constructed peace is shattered when he hears the footsteps coming back, there loud thudding echoing in his ears as he tries desperately to will them away again. He knows it's over when the garden door swings open and he looks up to see Namjoon with a pink flush on his cheeks breathing heavily in the doorway; his eyes showing relief as if he finally found what he was after./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Well at least one of them has./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""There you are," Namjoon breathes out, making his way forward./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"There's an almost frantic look in his eyes, causing them to flit around the garden as if he were waiting for someone to jump out at any moment. The action causes Yoongi to feel on edge, his own eyes moving around to see if there was anybody there./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I've been looking everywhere for you," He continues, coming to sit by Yoongi./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, Jin told me," He replies, offhandedly, leaning back on his hands to take in the sun./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""And yet instead of coming to find me, you just sat here?" Namjoon asks with a shake of his head./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi smirks. "You were the one looking for me remember?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon laughs softly. "Yeah, you're right."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"They sit in silence for a while, Namjoon copying Yoongi's position as he too enjoys the sun warming up his cheeks, until Yoongi breaks the silence, asking the question that he'd prefer never to ask./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""So, you wanted to see me?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm?" Namjoon hums, glancing sideways to look at him. Yoongi only stares at him; figuring he'll catch on soon enough. It's another few seconds before Namjoon's eyes open wide in realisation as he sits up straighter. "Oh yeah. I heard you were admitted and wanted to come see how you're doing."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi blinks. There has to be more than that, Namjoon had looked no less than anxious upon seeing him. "You wanted to see how I was doing?" He asks slowly, not wanting Namjoon to misunderstand./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon shrugs. "I've been worried about you, we all have. Of course, the others would be more reluctant to admit it, but we've missed you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Despite himself, Yoongi smiles. For the first time in a long time, he doesn't have to be alone, and that thought has the suns warmth actually penetrating his skin and warming his cold body. His friends care for him and they miss him, he couldn't think of anything better Namjoon could have said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""But how are you really, hyung?" Namjoon asks his tone lower./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""How am I really? I'm in a madhouse with the seven of you, how do you think I am?" He says it as a joke, but Namjoon doesn't get it, at least that's what his expression tells him./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm serious." His words cause Yoongi's smile to fall from his lips. "I told you I was worried about you, so don't turn it into a joke."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi thinks his answer over, not wanting Namjoon to misunderstand, or ignore, his intentions again. "I'm fine, I guess."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You're fine?" Namjoon scoffs, kicking a piece of gravel with the toe of his slipper./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi shrugs. "I mean as fine as I can be, considering the surrounds."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, more of a twitch of the lips than anything else. "Well after everything I'm glad to hear that you're fine. Most people in your position wouldn't be."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi has no idea what he means by 'his position' but he decides to remain quiet. Obviously, something is going on here that he doesn't remember, so he feels it's best to just keep his mouth shut and let Namjoon sort it out himself. And that's how they stay, both leaning back on their hands in the sun, neither saying a word as they just enjoy the company./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a while later that Namjoon speaks again, the sun having moved behind the building, leaving the garden cast in shadows./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you have any regrets, hyung?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi looks at him with a question in his eyes. Why would he be asking him about regrets? He studies Namjoon, but he looks to be hiding nothing behind his kind eyes. He finds himself feeling angry at that. How can Namjoon ask him something like that, as if he were blaming him for something he knows he hasn't done, and look so calm and collected while doing so?/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"How can he look like a friend when Yoongi knows that he's silently accusing him of something?/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Doesn't everyone?" He asks eventually, his stomach twisting uncomfortably./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon continues to stare at him as though Yoongi wasn't sitting there at all, his eyes holding nothing of the friend he knows until he blinks and the shine is once again returned to them./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess you're right."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A heavy silence falls over them as Yoongi tries to ignore him. He's still unsure as to why Namjoon was in such a rush to find him if all he's going to do is sit here and try to make him feel bad about something, without even trying to explain the situation. Because the situation is, Yoongi doesn't know why he's in here, he doesn't know why the others are either and yet every single one of them is trying to make him feel some sort of way, and he can't stand it anymore./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's just -," Namjoon begins again when Yoongi decides he's had enough./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"His body moves without him consciously telling it to, causing him to stand over Namjoon who stares up at him with wide eyes./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's just what, Namjoon?" He yells, his loud voice startling even himself./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon stares at him with only pity, an action prompting Yoongi's anger to rise./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's just, do you feel bad, Yoongi? You said you have regrets, but do you also feel bad about the choices you've made?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""And what choices are you referring to?" He asks his hands clenched into fists by his side./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon sighs, looking out into the garden. "Why is it always up to other people to tell you?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi lunges forward, completely startling Namjoon as he grabs the front of his shirt tightly. "Why are you all acting so weird around me, huh? Instead of asking questions why don't you tell me why I'm in here!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He stops, staring hard into Namjoon's eyes as if he could will him to tell him everything, but the leader has always been used to such threats by him and remains calm, staring back at him with his kind, worried eyes. Yoongi feels his anger deflate, all his energy leaving him as every question he asks gets him nowhere. He's tired, and he just wants answers. Is that such a hard request?/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What did I do, Namjoon?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, Yoongi. Haven't you figured it out yet?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""How am I supposed to figure it out, when no one is helping me? How is it that the seven of you are in here? How is it that I'm in here? Why are you all acting so weird towards me." He breathes. "I don't remember anything, Namjoon." He shakes his head as if in shame, though he's not sure if that's the emotion he's really feeling. "I just don't remember."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon sighs, standing up causing Yoongi to tilt his head up slightly to keep eye contact. "It's a shame to hear that, Yoongi, it really is. To know that you erased the painful in order to deal with a guilty conscience." He's quite for a second and Yoongi is almost terrified to hear what he'll say next. "Maybe it is better if you don't remember. That way you might save everyone the apology that they won't be able to accept."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean by that?" Yoongi asks, almost desperate./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Namjoon's eyes flit around the space again before landing on the glass wall behind Yoongi that leads back inside. "Nevermind. I've got to go."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi doesn't even have the chance to open his mouth and stop him before Namjoon has already turned and walked through the door leaving him alone in the garden that's now been sucked of all sunlight./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The door swings open again, and he looks sure that it's Namjoon coming back to apologise or something, but Yoongi comes face to face with Lee who does not look pleased to see him./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""There you are, Min." He holds the door open and gestures for Yoongi to walk inside. "Let's go, it's time for you to sit in your room for a bit." His tone surprises Yoongi, he had expected him to be mad, yell or something. But his tone bleeds with pity and it seems to Yoongi as if he's being careful with his actions and words, not wanting to be too forceful./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi complies with the request because at the moment fighting seems too hard, and he just wants to sleep, sleep until he's out of this nightmare. "Why am I the only one in here that gets a constant guard? I can't say you're really the best company."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Lee looks at him for a second as if deciding whether or not he should reply. "We tend to try and keep the most dangerous patients under constant guard." He smiles, and Yoongi thinks it's the first time he's ever seen it. It makes the man look younger than his years, a pleasant smile. "The key word here being try."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Dangerous?" He asks, shocked that that word would ever be used to describe him./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Sure he's had his fair share of tantrums and the few episodes where he lost touch with reality for a second or two while out in the real world. But one thing Min Yoongi would never class himself as being is dangerous. And in that case, dangerous to who? Himself or other people? He supposes that's the real question. One that no one seems to be answering./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Lee doesn't respond again until they get to Yoongi's shared room. "I'll be back later to get you for dinner. Your schedules will be starting tomorrow morning."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"And with that he allows Yoongi to enter and shuts the door, leaving him with only the sound of the lock clicking shut rebounding off the walls. He supposes that he should appreciate the alone time he's given here, but he's had enough of it to last a lifetime and his friends are here now. He needs them to tell him just what the fucking is going on and he can't do that if he's under constant guard and confined to his room when he has nothing else to do./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He sits on the edge of his bed, his eyes scanning around the room that he shares with Jin. The elder's bed is neat and clean, a stark contrast to his own which is still messy and creased, exactly as he left it when he got up this morning. He wonders why of all people he was roomed with Jin. Not that he has a problem with the elder, but he would have thought he would be put with someone like Jimin or Namjoon, one of whom he hasn't seen in what he imagines is a very long time. Too long for his liking./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"And why if he is supposedly 'dangerous' is he roomed with anybody, friend or not? He'd have thought that it would make more sense to house him in solitary confinement for the duration of his stay. Yet he's glad for the company./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes snap open what feels like minutes later to the lock turning again, the sound grating in his ears. He sits up on his bed, not even remembering lying down or falling asleep. Lee stands there giving him an odd look before he gestures for Yoongi to get up./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Dinner time."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yoongi's joints ache as he stands up, his neck tight from where he slept on it at an odd angle. He follows Lee out of the room and down the hall without a word and they part with a nod as Yoongi enters the dining room, joining the back of the food line. He glances around the room for any of his friends, spotting the head of Namjoon sitting with another person whose identity is currently a mystery to him as their back is turned. He gets his food quickly and heads to the table, hoping that whatever mood Namjoon was in earlier is gone and they can just sit as they normally would as friends./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He sets his tray down on the table and begins pulling his chair out, the mystery man turns, his tan skin almost sparkling in the dim lighting of the dining room. Yoongi's hand falters on the chair, causing it to fall back to the ground with a loud thud. He stares into the eyes of the one person who he knows will tell him what's going on, the one person who has always been there for him, and who he believes always will be./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The man smiles at him with kind welcoming eyes and Yoongi swears his heart stops beating in his chest./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""J-Jimin…"/p 


End file.
